Of Red Bugs & Black Cats
by Became.An.Echo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette. That's what most Miraculous fan fictions are about. But what if someone finally wrote a fanfic that focuses on the other characters and their struggles too? Well, that's what this is. Full of love hexagons, gayness, fluff, drama and- well, a lot of stuff. This book has so many ships. So much gay. So much perfection. SET IN SEASON 2 BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO OF


**_Chapter One - Patrol_**

 ** _Word Count: 824 Words_**

 ** _Note: Word Count does not include authors notes, chapter titles or 'word count' section._**

Adrien Agreste sat in his bedroom, staring out the window with a dreamy look on his face. He absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pencil. His homework was in front of him, completely forgotten. Adrien was too busy thinking about his one true love to complete something as petty as English homework.

His lady was out there. Jumping over the Parisian sky line. Leaping through the air. He could already imagine her - Hair flying behind her, suit only a flash of red before she dashed off to a new place. Keeping Paris safe from trouble.. He would love to join her on her patrols.

He contemplated waking Plagg from his nap to join Ladybug on her patrols as his hand slipped, smashing his pencil into his gums. He flinched and dropped the pencil, putting his hand to his bleeding mouth.

Why did I have a pencil in my hand to begin with? He thought to himself before looking down. He groaned as he saw the abandoned homework. He took his hand from his gum and picked up his paper, accidentally smudging a bloody finger print into his page. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. He seriously had bad luck.

Ladybug chose that moment to take her patrol down Adriens part of the city. She used her yo-yo to swing from building to building. The breeze that blew through her hair was an unexplainable feeling that she would always enjoy. The freedom of having her patrols was one of the upsides of being a Miraculous holder. That and her kwammi, Tikki, who was currently inside the red ladybug earrings attached to Marniettes ears. She whizzed past a large shopping mall that was only a few blocks away from Agreste Mansion.

Did Marinette use her miraculous to sneak peaks of Adrien whenever she was on patrol alone?

Yes, yes she did.

Would she admit to it?

Definitely not!

Marinette knew Adrien's schedule better than her own. Actually, that was an understatement. She didn't even know her own schedule. When it came to classes, she just asked Alya. But she had to restrain herself from telling Adrien his classes whenever he forgot so she didn't look like a creep. It was so much harder having an obsessive crush on someone when they suddenly became friends with them. Adrien and Marinette had been spending a lot more time with each other ever since their best friends started dating. Alya and Nino were helplessly in love and Adrien and Marinette just had to deal with it.

Ladybug stopped her musing of her friends as she had reached the building just outside of her crushes bedroom. She sighed, landing on the roof. Adrien has his back to the window, seemingly doing his homework. She grinned at his profile. Did he ever change his clothes? As far as she knew, he only changed his outfit for modelling. A sudden thought came to her mind: Did he sleep in his usual attire?

She shook her hood, removing the thought. He wouldn't. Adrien is a very hygienic boy. And his father is a famous designer! He would have lots of clothes. Maybe his clothes had sentimental value to him. Or maybe it was just his favourite outfit?

Who was she to judge, other than her P.Js and Ladybug outfit, she usually wore the same clothes. She shrugged and turned to leave as Adrien turned and noticed her. His mouth dropped, almost simultaneously as hers. Her eyes widened in panic. Did he see her watching him? She gave a slight wave before taking off, literally flying across the rooftops.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he turned around and saw a face looking at him from across the street. Ladybug - his ladybug - was watching him from the rooftops across the street. She seemed as shocked as he was, her eyes widening. She gave a quick wave before using her Yo-Yo to swing away from his view.

What was she doing here? Was there an akuma in the area? Or did she suspect he was Chat Noir? The thought filled him with both hope and disappointment. No, it couldn't be for that reason. Maybe she was just checking in on him? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Ok, so there was but this had to be the most logical, wasn't it?

Adrien made up his mind, placing his forgotten homework on the table and standing up.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

The tiny cat let out a small groan of annoyance before being sucked into the silver ring placed upon his wielders finger. The transformation of Adrien into Chat Noir has barely been completed before Chat leapt at the window, using his staff to propel himself to the building he had seen Ladybug on barely minutes ago.

'Let's find out what that was about' He thought to himself as he followed Ladybugs path across Paris.

 **Whoop! Chapter one is complete. I didn't know if I should cut it off there or just keep going to where he catches up with Ladybug so I just cut it off.**

 **Thanks for reading this far! Please don't forget to put this story in your library or follow my account so that you know when it updates next!!!**


End file.
